We're Just a Boy's Choir
by allchildrenbutonegrowup
Summary: So... an AU look of what may have happened before Prom Queen and Kurt decides to bring the Warblers around WMHS to see what a real showchoir looks like. Yeah, because that will work out so well.


**THIS IS SO AU IT HURTS!**

**Also, my fever was winding down when I wrote this.**

* * *

><p>I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DID THIS QUINN FABRAY!" Rachel shouted, as she opened the door pulling a boy by the scarf. Quinn smirked.<p>

"Whoa." Wes said, looking at Blaine incredulously.

Quinn gave her a steely glare. "Well, for prom I didn't want you to be busy with anybody else's boyfriend so I gave you your old one, you're welcome." she said in the same breath.

Finn sighed. "Quinn, that's not cool. We all hate the guy."

A chorus of agreement rang through the choir room. David looked at Kurt who sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. Jesse shrugged.

"Rachel didn't." she glared at Finn. "And why do you care anyway? This does not concern you."

Finn glared at her. "You're right but what is concerning me is that I don't know who you are anymore."

"Is this because of the Lucy Fabray thing? God, fucking Lauren."

Puck coughed. "Hey, if anyone is going to be doing that, it's me."

Lauren rolled her eyes but smiled a coy smile. Blaine looked at Kurt, who tittered.

"Hello," Rachel waved. "Bigger, human, and scarf-wearing college-sized problem over here."

"Can you guys all just shut up? Mr. Schue's not here yet and he is the only person I will take incessant words filled with nothing from!" Santana said, glaring at them all. "And Lucy, you're not going to win Prom Queen anyway. Dave and I have this in the bag."

David widened his eyes and pointed to himself. Blaine reassured him, she meant Karofsky, not him.

"Yeah, a fake cheap Prada bag made from the same material as your boobs..." Quinn muttered and Santana started taking off her earrings.

Sam, who was decidely "the-guy-who-holds-the-girlfighters-apart" assumed the position.

"Hey guys, come on... stop... it's not cool. We have guests." Mike said sleepily, resting his head on his girlfriend's shoulder on the more peaceful side of the room. In the World-War-Glee zone, Finn held Quinn back while Rachel argued with Jesse at the same exact time.

Wes covered his ears. "Is this what a real Glee club looks like?" he shouted to Blaine, who had his ears plugged in also.

"I guess so. We're just a boy's choir!" he shouted. Kurt was heaving Rachel off of pounding Jesse's back, effectively saving the nice scarf.

"Why would Kurt ever want to come back here?" Thad screamed, as Quinn started pulling at Santana's weave. Brittany covered her eyes with her hat and sang the alphabet song.

Mr. Schuester entered. He rolled his eyes and sighed, starting for Quinn and Santana, passing Jesse and paused, looked confused and went on.

He blew the whistle around his neck when Quinn and Santana effectively beat him off.

"This is a madhouse!" Wes said in horror.

"I like it." Jeff smiled and the rest of the Warblers looked at him in confusion. "What?"

Suddenly Coach Beiste came in and lifted Quinn from Finn's hold while Mr. Schue fought off Santana with the aid of Sam.

"Hey, it's my Aunt Shannon." one Warbler said.

"Will, what's my nephew doing here?" Beiste said, tossing the petite and sobbing Prom Queen wannabe over her shoulder. "Hey Jeremy." Jeremy waved. "Told ya you should come to bring-your-kid-to-work day with me."

"The Warblers were just visiting." Kurt said breezily, holding apart a battered Jesse and an angry Rachel.

"And what a visit it's been." Wes said, and a chorus of stunned agreement went through the Warblers.

"Sorry guys. But today is a pretty mild day. Usually there's a break-up." Tina said and Brittany peeked out from her hat.

"Is it over?" she croaked and Artie nodded for her to come out from her hat.

"Well, guys, let's get down to the root. I guess I have to ask... why is Jesse here?"

"Isn't he his son?" Jeff asked and Thad shrugged.

"Quinn called me... for Rachel." Rachel looked ready to spit in his face at the sound of his voice.

"Quinn!" Mr. Schuester looked at her. Quinn was still sobbing about abs and prom queens in the corner where Beiste set her down.

The bell rang. "Oh, time for lunch!" Artie sang and Puck wheeled him out while everyone else began to file out.

The Warblers were left ther in shock as Beiste heaved Quinn on her shoulder to get her to Mrs. Pillsbury and Kurt picked up Jesse's battered jacket.

"What?" Kurt said, confused. "On a scale of 1 to 10, that was a 6 tops. Only because Mr. Schue had to use the whistle."

David was mindblown. "Why do you love it here so much?" he asked and Kurt smiled.

"I understand what you mean. Why did I miss the incest, the drama, the sobbing, and the smell of desperate showtunes to reveal feelings?" Kurt said and they nodded.

Kurt sighes. "Being in New Directions is like... being a part of a family. And they're all my sisters and brothers, in one case literally." He shrugged. "I don't have to impress them, they know me too damn well. We care for each other, underneath all of that. And I bet Rachel would rather lose her voice then lose one of us, even Brad, the pianoman..."

Blaine looked at him, not believing that last bit.

Kurt smiled. "Okay, maybe lose her voice for one day. A week tops. And she'll say it was for Nationals. But she's like my twin when it comes to that so, I love her for it."

Wes smiled. "If they make you happy... who are we to judge?"

Kurt nodded. "Glad you see it my way."

AN:  
>By the way, there is a kid in the Warblers that looks insanely like Beiste so I had to put taht in there. Just had to.<p> 


End file.
